


Fly You To Fiji

by SupernaturallyObsessed



Series: Chuck Plays Matchmaker [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Gabriel, M/M, Post-Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Post-Season/Series 11, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyObsessed/pseuds/SupernaturallyObsessed
Summary: Gabriel has been back with the Winchesters for about a week and feels like it’s high time for him and Sam to go on an official date since Chuck worked so hard to get them together. Dean isn’t sure it’s a good idea but Sam wants to give things a try.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all of the comments and kudos on part one! I was a little nervous to post for the first time so I really appreciate the feedback.

It was about a week after his return that Gabriel made the suggestion for him and Sam to go on a trip together. The two of them were sitting with Dean and Castiel in the kitchen and eating breakfast. Mary was out on a shopping trip because the only piece of female clothing she had was her nightgown which she had changed out of as quickly as possible. When Gabe said it, Sam looked surprised, Castiel did his squinty eyed/tilted head face, and Dean nearly spit out his Cheerios.

“You are not taking my brother on a ‘trip,’” Dean said before Sam could even open his mouth. He treated the word like it was something dangerous which, granted, with a trickster archangel it probably could be.

“Chill out, Deano,” Gabriel responded with his hands up. “I’m not asking to give your brother a tour of the inside of an active volcano here.”

“Then where are you planning on taking him?” Dean shot back.

“Fiji is really nice this time of year.” The angel turned his attention to Sam. “Or, if you’re more of a mountains sort of person I have a cottage on the Swiss Alps.”

“Seriously?” Sam asked, finally joining the conversation that should have only involved him from the beginning.

“I’m totally serious, kiddo. Dad did bring me back for you after all. Thought maybe we could spend some time together. Only if you’re interested of course.”

“Now look here,” Dean started to say but was stopped when Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Dean I can promise you that Gabriel does not have any intention of harming Sam,” the seraph said. “Despite what he has done to you both in the past that isn’t his goal now. If you don’t trust me, then trust God. My father would not have brought Gabriel back and left him with us if he would be a danger.”

“Fine,” Dean conceded, though he didn’t seem all that happy about it. “But you listen to whatever Sammy says and no taking him somewhere without cell service.” Sam barely resisted rolling his eyes at how much his older brother still felt the need to baby him.

“I’ll be fine, Dean,” Sam said. “Fiji sounds wonderful, Gabe,” he added as he made eye contact with the archangel.

“Sounds great,” Gabriel said with a grin. “We’ll leave as soon as you’re finished breakfast.”

“Don’t I need to pack first?”

“Helloooooooo? Archangel here.” Gabriel’s hand circled his face as he spoke. “I’ll just snap up whatever we need.” Sam couldn’t stop himself from smiling with Gabriel. Dean still seemed unhappy but he wasn’t complaining anymore, at least for the time being.

The rest of breakfast passed mostly in silence. Castiel and Dean discussed quickly what they would do for the day but otherwise the four of them didn’t talk. When they had finished eating Sam got up to wash the dishes but Gabriel snapped and suddenly the plates and pans were all clean and stacked neatly on the counter. Dean rolled his eyes but Sam just laughed. Living with an archangel took some getting used to. He didn’t usually help them out with menial tasks like that though.

“Ready to go, kiddo?” Gabriel asked with a signature smirk.

“Yup,” Sam said cheerfully. A trip with Gabriel seemed like exactly what he and the angel needed.

“You better make it so his phone works in case we need to reach each other,” Dean said. His tone was less accusatory but it was clear he still wasn’t totally trusting.

“Relax, bucko.” Gabriel snapped his fingers again, making it so both Winchesters had totally free international calling and texting plans. “Now you can reach each other anywhere in the world. Happy?”

“You two go have fun on your field trip,” was all Dean said. “And check in with me a few times, Sammy. Just so I know you didn’t get eaten by a shark or anything.”

“Your lack of trust wounds me,” the archangel responded with a small laugh to show he wasn’t actually hurt. “Look,” he added when he realized Dean was serious. “I understand if you don’t really like me right now. I get it, really I do. But you have my word as an archangel that I won’t let any harm come to your brother.” Sam held his breath as the two men looked at each other for a minute. He wasn’t sure what the outcome of the conversation would be. Finally, however, Dean gave a curt nod.

“Okay. You’re right. I don’t like you. Not right now at least. But I trust Cas and I trust Sam and, hell, I suppose I trust Chuck too. So if they’re okay with you than I’ll try to push away my personal feelings for the time being,” Dean admitted. “But,” he added strongly. “If Sam comes back with so much as a sunburn, so help me, I will trap you in a ring of holy fire for a month.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Gabriel replied with a chuckle.

“Can we please go before you guys embarrass me any more?” Sam groaned. 

“Whatever you want Samalam.” Gabriel sent Dean a quick wink, placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder, and then snapped his fingers. Sam had closed his eyes for the flight. When he opened his eyes he saw that they were standing alone on a tropical beach and that Gabriel had changed them into more appropriate attire. Sam was wearing a pair of royal blue swim trunks that came to his knees and Gabriel had dressed himself in slightly shorter, black swim shorts with a gold stripe down each side.

“I’ll admit, I would have expected you to put me in a Speedo or something,” Sam joked.

“I thought about it, but wasn’t sure if that would be a little too much right now,” Gabriel answered with a small laugh. “The option is always there if you want it though.”

“Thanks for that. I think I’m good with regular shorts right now.”

“That’s what I figured. Care for a swim?” Gabriel held out his hand but didn’t touch Sam. Usually he’d be overly joking and flirtatious but this was too important for that. He wanted to do this right and that required going slow and not scaring Sam away. Sam smiled softly. He wasn’t used to seeing this side of Gabriel. He had to admit though that he felt a little more comfortable knowing that the angel was feeling nervous too.

“That sounds great,” Sam answered. He took Gabriel’s hand and the two of them walked down the white sand into the water that was probably clearer than Sam had ever seen. “This place is amazing,” he said as they waded in until the water came up to their hips. The water was cool but not uncomfortable and Sam loved the feeling of the wet sand between his toes.

“I’m really glad you like it,” Gabriel replied. He still hadn’t let go of Sam’s hand. He wasn’t sure yet if this would last but he wanted to hold on for as long as he could.

“So what should we do now?” Sam asked, a plan already forming in his head.

“Whatever you want, Sam. I’m good with anything.”

“Anything?” Sam dropped Gabriel’s hand and waded deeper into the ocean.

“Yeah. Why?” Gabriel asked, trying not to show any emotion over the loss of contact with the hunter. Sam flashed a wicked grin before winding up and splashing Gabe.

“Water fight!” Gabriel sputtered for a second before laughing.

“Oh, you don’t want to mess with me, kiddo.” The angel quickly swam deeper to match with Sam and then sent a small wave of water the hunter’s way. Sam was prepared though and managed to duck under in time so he wasn’t swept away.

“Nah, I think I could take you,” Sam teased when he popped back up above the water. The two of them played in the water for a while and then Gabriel snapped up some fancy helmets that let them dive under and still be able to breathe.

“What do you say to going back to the shore and getting some food?” the archangel asked after they had spent a few hours in the water.

“Food sounds awesome,” Sam replied eagerly. All of the swimming had made him work up quite an appetite. They quickly swam back to the beach and, while Sam dried off, Gabriel got started grilling up some lunch.

“How do you like your burgers?” Gabriel asked when Sam came up behind him.

“Medium well,” Sam replied, putting his head on Gabe’s shoulder and his hands on the archangel’s hips. Gabriel tried to act natural but that was hard with Sam being so close and tactile. “Didn’t know you cooked.”

“I actually find it rather relaxing. Sometimes I cheat a little to speed things up though,” Gabriel explained. “Food will be ready soon.” He used tongs to flip the vegetable kebabs he was making. Sam gave the archangel’s hips a quick squeeze.

“Looks tasty,” he said, looking at both the food and the man cooking it. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling so much more confident suddenly but he was okay with it. “Anything I can do to help?”

“I think I’m good.” Gabriel turned off the grill and put all the food on a platter. “Take as much as you’d like, Sam. I can always make more if we need.” Sam grabbed a plate and loaded it up with a burger, two kebabs, and some potato chips that Gabriel had snapped up. He turned around and was about to ask where they would sit when two beach chairs popped up, facing the water. Each chair also had a built-in cupholder with a beer.

“You don’t leave anything out, do you?” Sam asked with a small laugh. He could definitely see some perks of having the archangel around.

“Is it okay?” Gabriel asked quickly. “I wanted everything to be perfect.” Sam turned and saw the angel wringing his hands slightly. Maybe he was more nervous than Sam had thought.

“It’s fine, Gabriel. Everything’s amazing.” The hunter and archangel both took a seat and quietly watched the ocean as they ate.

“Care for any dessert?” Gabriel asked.

“Old habits die hard?” Sam joked in response. “I could go for a couple chocolate chip cookies though.” He didn’t eat sweets often but he still liked to have them sometimes. Gabriel snapped his fingers and a plate full of fresh, warm cookies appeared on Sam’s lap. The angel smiled and swiped a cookie from the plate before Sam could have one. Sam munched on one of the cookies, sighing happily when he realized how good they tasted. “These might be the best cookies I’ve ever had,” he admitted.

“You’re welcome. Glad you like my cooking,” Gabriel said, his chest swelling slightly with pride. Sam finished his third cookie and then yawned, all of the morning’s activities catching up with him. “Time for a nap?” Gabriel joked.

“Mmm. Might be nice,” Sam replied. “Care to snap up a hammock?”

“Coming right up.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly two hammocks appeared a little farther up the beach from where they were sitting. The archangel would have preferred to make one big hammock but he didn’t think Sam would go for that.

“No pressure, but we could just share one if you want to,” Sam said a little nervously. He didn’t want to push the archangel, but since he knew his feelings were reciprocated at least to some level he wanted to try.

“Really?”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Sam said, suddenly losing some of his confidence.

“No. I’m not against the idea,” Gabriel quickly clarified. “I just didn’t think you’d be okay with that.” He snapped again and replaced the two lone hammocks with one that was big enough to share. Sam put the plate of cookies down and stood up, holding his right hand out to Gabriel.

“Come on,” Sam said softly. The archangel looked up and took the offered hand. They walked over the the hammock and Sam got in immediately but Gabriel hesitated for a short moment before joining him. “Relax,” Sam said with a soft smile. He put an arm around the archangel and pulled him close. “I can tell you’re nervous but it’s okay. I am too.” Gabriel tried to do as Sam asked but it was hard. He was so worried and confused about what he could and couldn’t do. He’d had plenty of relationships in the past, some of which had gotten pretty serious, but he had never cared about any of those relationships as much as he cared about this one. “Do you want to talk about it?” Sam asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Not really,” Gabriel answered. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well I know you don’t really like people keeping secrets after everything you’ve been through.”

“Gabriel, there’s a difference between not being comfortable sharing something and purposely keeping secrets,” Sam explained. “I’m not going to suddenly open up and tell you everything I think or feel and I wouldn’t expect that from you either.” He waited for that information to sink in before reaching up with his other hand and ruffling the archangel’s hair playfully. He couldn’t let things get too sappy. Gabriel found he couldn’t hold back a smile at Sam’s words and actions.

“Thanks, kiddo.”

“Don’t mention it.” Sam smiled back and stretched. He was starting to lose feeling in the arm he had under Gabriel. He re-positioned himself so that his arms were both down at his sides and took Gabriel’s hand with the arm he had between them. “Alright, I have a question,” Sam said as a way to bring the mood back up.

“What’s up?”

“Where are the other people? I thought there would be a bunch of tourists and honeymooners around.”

“Oh. Sorry. Didn’t think to explain. This is a separate, much smaller island. It’s still technically part of Fiji but it isn’t where people tend to travel. It’s possible someone could show up but I wouldn’t expect them to.”

“Gotcha. That makes sense. Thanks again for bringing me here,” Sam said, sighing happily as a slight breeze blew by.

“You’re welcome,” Gabriel replied. “It’s super easy for me to go places obviously so feel free to ask me to go wherever you want to visit.”

“I’m sure I’ll take you up on that. Something tells me any vacations with you around will never be boring.”

“Definitely not. Hard to get much further from from the word ‘boring’ than me, Samster,” Gabriel joked. Sam tried and failed to hold back a yawn and Gabriel laughed. “Speaking of boring, why don’t you take that nap? We can go back to the bunker and our brothers when you wake up.”

“Yeah. Our brothers and my mom. I’m still not used to that one.”

“Understandable. I mean, I don’t have a mother but I know the general feeling.” Sam nodded and yawned again. Gabriel could tell the hunter already had his eyes closed. “Go to sleep, Sam. I’ll stay right here until you wake up.” He paused momentarily before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on Sam’s forehead. When the hunter just smiled a little but didn’t freak out Gabriel figured his decision had been a good one.

“Mmm,” Sam mumbled before shifting around a little and then falling asleep. Gabriel continued to hold Sam’s hand as he looked up at the sky and traced patterns in the few clouds that were out. He enjoyed the peaceful scene for a while before working up the nerve to do something he had been thinking about for the past week since being brought back.

“Hey, Dad?” Gabriel asked quietly. “Um, I know you’re off on your sibling bonding trip with Aunt Amara, and I know you basically gave me the biggest gift possible by bringing me back, so I probably don’t deserve to ask you for anything else right now, but I could really use some guidance when you’ve got a chance.”

“Hello, son,” Chuck said, popping up suddenly in a hammock of his own.

“Woah, I totally did not expect that to work,” Gabriel admitted.

“I said that I’ll try to be here more when you need me.” Chuck shrugged. “Plus, I have a particular interest in this…relationship of yours,” he added with a smile.

“That was what my question was about actually.” The angel looked down at the hunter to make sure he was still asleep.

“It seems to me that you’ve got things pretty well figured out.”

“It’s just,” Gabriel paused, unsure how to voice his uncertainties. “I don’t know what I’m allowed to do. What are my limits?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, angels don’t even bond to each other very often, let alone bond to humans. And us archangels have never bonded. I don’t know if it was ever formally forbidden but we always treated it as though it was,” Gabriel explained. “So, you brought me back and put me in a position to try out this relationship, but I know it has to have an end point. Or at least a line that we can’t cross.” Chuck’s eyes lit up with surprise and love. 

“I’m sorry, Gabriel. I thought you knew.”

“Knew what?”

“You two are soulmates.”

“We…we are?” Gabriel was shocked. He’d always had a bit of a soft spot for the younger Winchester but he’d never taken the time to think about why that might be. He wanted to be ecstatic but then a bad thought struck him. “Wait, does that mean we only get along so well because you made him that way?” Chuck smiled, proud that his son was thinking deeply about what he said.

“No. Soulmates aren't always destined from birth like most people think. People can become soulmates over time. That's what happened with you and Sam. He grew up of his own free will. Or at least as much as he could with the angels and demons fighting over him. You two grew to be a perfect match for each other,” Chuck explained. “I suppose I might have given things a little nudge once or twice though,” he added with a small laugh.

“Does Sam know?” Now that Gabriel thought about it, the information made sense. He was actually a little surprised he hadn't figured it out on his own.

“I'm not sure. I've never told him but he might have been able to sense something.”

“So what do I do?” Gabriel asked. It had been quite a while since Gabriel had sat down and asked his father for advice like he was at that moment. It felt nice to be doing so again. Chuck crossed his arms behind his head.

“Whatever you want,” he answered. “Pretty much any option is open to you.”

“Even bonding? If we get to that point.”

“Yes. Even bonding,” Chuck said with a smile. “Alright, if those are all of your questions for now I should probably get going.”

“Oh. Yeah. Right. Of course. You've got stuff to do. Thanks for taking the time to talk to me.”

“Of course, Son. I'll always be here for you.”

“Still,” Gabriel said. “Thanks. For everything. It means a lot, Dad.” He gave his father a small smile. He would have stood up to give him a hug but Sam was still asleep next to him. He wondered if Chuck had done something to keep the hunter out while they talked.

“You’re very welcome,” Chuck replied.

“Will I see you again?”

“Of course. I’ll be around.” With that, Chuck gave a curt wave and then disappeared, along with the hammock he had been using. A few short moments later Gabriel felt Sam stir and start to wake up. Gabriel had no idea what the future held, but he knew that he had Sam’s affections and his father’s blessing and, for now, that was enough. Everything else could be figured out later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! I'm always open to feedback/constructive criticism. Originally I had planned for this to be the final story, but someone asked for Chuck playing matchmaker for Dean and Cas as well which is an idea I’m a fan of so there will be at least one more story in the series.


End file.
